Himitsu
by Suomi27
Summary: Pasado el verano, Naruto ha estado actuando diferente: se queda después de clases y lo más raro de todo es que ese tiempo parece pasarlo en el laboratorio de física, al lado del terrible profesor Uchiha... Yaoi! SasuNaru, AU, Two-Shot.


Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor.

* * *

**Himitsu**

_Aquí y allá, siempre siento que hay una distancia sutil entre nosotros._

_Sin embargo, trataré de ser franco y diré mis deseos._

_No estés callado._

_Por favor abre tu corazón_

_Estoy dando mucho más de lo que puedo._

* * *

Naruto está feliz, nunca más feliz que ahora.

Guarda sus cosas rápidamente en su bolso, se despide presuroso de todos y lo ven salir volando del salón de clases.

Las últimas semanas han sido exactamente de esa manera, pero nadie sabe nada.

¿Qué haría a Naruto quedarse después de la escuela si lo que más amaba en el día era cuando está terminaba?

Todos estaban muertos de la curiosidad y ya había quienes no pudiendo resistir la tentación se habían lanzado en su pista. Todos regresaron contando lo mismo, datos que no sirven para nada.

"_Va hacia la cafetería, compra algo y desaparece."_

Todos están inconformes con tan poca información, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer; cuando le preguntan, el rubio sólo sonríe y no abre la boca para nada más.

* * *

Naruto últimamente canta, con más frecuencia que antes.

En medio de las clases, mientras Iruka-sensei espera a que terminen los ejercicios, pueden oír alegres tonadas saliendo de su boca, y todos se quedan callados, porque se dan cuenta que ahora hay algo que hace que cante bien.

Naruto no parece darse cuenta, sumido alegremente en problemas de matemáticas mientras mueve el lápiz de un lado a otro en una página que para asombro de todos está llena de números y fórmulas que nadie sabe dónde ha aprendido o como ha logrado aprenderlas siendo el negado que ha sido toda su vida.

Aun así, el nombre de la canción que canta es el misterio más grande y nadie sabe dónde comenzar a buscar para resolverlo.

¿Ikimono Gakari? ¿Sambomaster? ¿FLOW? ¿Asian Kung-Fu Generation? ¿Home Made Kazoku?

A pesar de que canta no forma palabras, son sólo silabas sin sentido para que nadie comprenda, para que nadie revele lo que realmente siente y que es su sagrado secreto.

Pero Naruto entonces falla, porque cuando él ya ha salido del salón con su característica prisa de siempre, llega Hinata. Se para frente a todos y suelta esa verdad que a todos mantiene en suspenso y que a ella le ha llegado por casualidad.

-** ¡¿Himitsu?**

Nadie se lo cree hasta que Hinata saca su celular y pone la pista de audio, recién descargada de _iAkatsuki Store_.

_[Seguramente esto no es una ilusión._

_Tus ojos son deslumbrantes._

_Levanto mis manos y divido mi poder;_

_Entonces mi deseo te alcanzará._

_Sin embargo no notas la vergüenza que estoy pasando._

_Pero cuando sostengo tu mano, entiendo todo.]_

La primera reacción es quedarse como piedras. Imaginarse a Naruto tan soñador como un chico boyband es algo difícil, por no decir raro. La canción es más cursi que Rock Lee mandando besos a Sakura, y eso es realmente mucho. Las chicas están encantadas porque la canción les parece preciosa, pero están de acuerdo en que no va para nada con el estilo de Naruto.

¿Qué cosa podría poner tan mal a alguien como para ir cantando algo tan contrastante a su imagen musical de toda la vida?

La respuesta es obvia, y mientras Ninomiya Kazunari sigue cantando desde el celular de Hinata todos ríen a carcajadas de lo estúpidos que son.

Ahora la pregunta es: ¿de quién?

* * *

Todos toman sus puestos incluso antes de que Naruto pueda preguntarse dónde se han metido sus amigos para despedirse de ellos.

Chouji y Shino esperan en la cafetería. Ino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Temari y Gaara serán quienes determinen su dirección escondidos en diferentes pasillos, baños y salones de todos los pisos para saber exactamente hacia donde perseguirlo. Sai será el encargado de vigilar el cuarto y último piso, Kiba de no perder su rastro si va a los jardines. Hinata y Sakura serán las elegidas para descubrirlo todo usando el poder de los elevadores para llegar rápido, porque si sucede lo peor, ellas fueron el año pasado las que mejor calificación sacaron y las que mejor cara pueden poner si se ven forzadas a aparecerse en aquel lugar.

- _[¡El ramen ha salido del empaque!]_ - anuncia por el celular Shikamaru cuando Naruto emprende su rutina.

Todos se ponen en movimiento, y pronto Naruto llega a su primera parada.

Chouji se las arregla para hacer camino entre la multitud que siempre hay a esa hora clamando por su comida, y Shino con su gran agilidad llega pronto al sitio donde Naruto pelea porque le atiendan sin notarlo de tan ocupado que está gritando su orden.

_-[Ha comprado bolas de arroz de tomate.]- _es su única observación.

- _**[¡Qué ascoooooo!] **_-la voz de todos resuena en el altavoz lastimando el fino oído de Shino.

En toda la escuela, después de haberlas probado una primera vez, a nadie se le ha ocurrido volver a intentarlo. "Es suicidio papilar", había declarado el propio Naruto, y si _ese _que las había comprado era el Naruto que conocían, entonces ya no lo conocían tanto.

_- [¡Ya cállense todos, ahí viene!]_

Ino desde el baño de niñas en el primer piso avisa que pasa de largo todo el pasillo y que se dirige a las escaleras. Desde su posición en un salón desocupado, Rock Lee informa algo parecido; Naruto sigue subiendo. Es lo mismo en la descripción de Temari e incluso la de Gaara que sólo lo ven pasar a toda velocidad.

Es obvio que Naruto va a lugar menos pensado, el piso más temido; el cuarto piso de los laboratorios de Física. Hinata y Sakura se toman de las manos y comienzan a rezar, todavía había la esperanza de que no tuvieran que participar en tan terrorífica operación.

Es un área grande que cubrir y Sai en un momento ya está detrás del rubio, aunque lo máximo que lo persigue es apenas unos pocos metros y luego se esconde, porque Naruto se ha detenido en seco, pero sólo lo ha hecho para acomodarse el cabello y colocarse decentemente el uniforme, cosa que sorprende a Sai porque cuando termina, hasta parece decente.

- _[¿Qué sucede? ¿Hacia dónde se dirige? ¡Dime que retrocedió!] – _Sai es sacado de sus momentáneamente extrañas cavilaciones por la voz desesperada de Sakura.

- _[Va hasta el fondo, donde la luz ya no existe]_ - informa divertido con voz neutral a pesar de la gravedad de sus palabras.

Mientras toman el elevador, Hinata y Sakura lanzan un gritito de miedo y se toman de las manos para darse fuerza mientras aprietan temblorosas el botón que las llevara a resolver el misterio.

Sai las espera afuera del elevador y señala la dirección del pasillo que Naruto tomó, un camino que lleva sólo a una dirección, frío y solitario.

- Mucha suerte, feas.

Sai no viene con ellas porque él ya ha estado en aquel pasillo más veces de las que hubiera deseado y no quiere repetir la experiencia una vez más.

- Esos monstruos me reprobaron el año pasado y de milagro pase el extra, mejor que se las coman a ustedes.

Hinata y Sakura se miran ya con total terror mientras recuerdan, pero no les queda otra opción.

_- [Van a la horca…]_

_- [Yo recogeré sus pedazos...] _

_-[Prefiero hacer mi tarea de matemáticas a siquiera poner un pie en ese laboratorio de la muerte…]_

Definitivamente los comentarios de sus amigos no las animan para nada, pero sacando valor de donde definitivamente no lo hay, se lanzan con paso sigiloso y desmayado hacia su destino.

¿Qué o quién tenía el enorme poder de llevar a Naruto al laboratorio de los terribles hermanos Uchiha, profesores de Física, despiadados hombres mejor conocidos como "Sasuke-mi-linda-cara-los-hace-reprobar-Uchiha" e "Itachi-soy-muy-sexy-y-me-encanta-hacerlos-recursar-Uchiha", cuando todo su verano se la había pasado lloriqueando porque había tenido que asistir a clases de verano como último recurso después de haber reprobado el extra?

Su verano yéndose al caño, él perdiéndose toda la diversión, un libro gigante de ejercicios su nuevo mejor amigo, una calculadora científica, un formulario enorme y, de regalo, uno de los más terribles profesores dándole clases particulares. Sólo a él. Todo, toditito Sasuke Uchiha sólo para él.

¡Toda una pesadilla!

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

¡Odio la físicaaaaaa! Lo siento, tenía que decirlo, de verdad tenía que decirlo. No es la primera vez que me estoy quejando en uno de mis pobres fanfics de la escuela, pero es que cuando te pones en ello te das cuenta que es realmente divertido! Prácticamente estoy narrando una aventura de escuela, aunque la segunda parte es totalmente ficción, eh! (en la vida real no existen senseis como Sasuke Uchiha!). Ojala se hayan divertido leyendo y les agradezco mucho que se hayan pasado por aquí! La segunda parte es lemon, así que no olviden pasarse en unos días a ver la continuación por favor!

¡Les deseo muy felices fiestas! ^^


End file.
